Marked
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Bella intenta sobrevivir en el mundo normal hasta que un vampiro la marca, desde ese momento nada será lo mismo:Se verá obligada a irse a La casa de la noche y vivir con los demás vampiros y sus nuevos dones. ¿Encajará y sobrevivirá o morirá tmb? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Nada es mío; los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de P.C Cast, yo sólo la traduzco y adapto.**

**

* * *

**  
**

**Para Ana, mi Alice Cullen particular, a quien adoro y que me habló de P.C Cast.**

**Y para Antonella, mi hermana Argentina, a la que quiero muchísimo.**

****  
**

**

* * *

M**_a_R_ca**D**a_

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo1: El comienzo**

Justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía empeorar, vi al tipo

muerto junto a mi taquilla. Lauren hablaba sin parar con su

habitual cháchara y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Al

principio. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nadie más se fijó en

él hasta que habló, lo cual es, por desgracia, una prueba más

de mi extraña incapacidad para encajar.

"No, de verdad Isabella, te juro por Dios que Tyler no estaba tan

borracho después del partido. En serio, no deberías ser tan

dura con él."

"Ya" contesté de forma distraída. "Claro." Entonces tosí.

De nuevo. Me sentía como la mierda. Debía estar cayendo

bajo lo que el señor Wise, mi más que un poco loco profesor

de biología avanzada llamaba la Plaga Adolescente.

Si moría, ¿me libraría eso del examen de geometría de

mañana?

Solo quedaba esa esperanza.

"Isabella, por favor. ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Creo que sólo

se tomó unas cuatro, —no sé, —quizá seis cervezas y tal vez

unos tres chupitos. Pero en realidad eso no importa. Es

probable que no hubiera tomado casi nada si tus estúpidos

padres no te hubiesen obligado a volver a casa después del

partido."

Compartimos una mirada de resignación, en total acuerdo

sobre la última injusticia cometida contra mí por mi madre y

el perdedor con el que se había casado hacía tres largos años.

Luego, tras una pausa de apenas un suspiro, Lauren siguió con su

parloteo.

"Además, estaba celebrándolo. ¡Me refiero a la victoria sobre

los de Unión!" Lau me sacudió el hombro y acercó su cara a la

mía. "¡Hola! Tu novio—"

"Mi casi novio" corregí, haciendo todo lo posible por no toser

en su cara.

"Lo que sea. Tyler es nuestro quarterback, así que es normal

que lo celebre. Hacía como un millón de años que Broken

Arrow no ganaba a Unión."

"Dieciséis." Soy pésima en mates, pero comparada con Lau

parezco un genio.

"Otra vez, lo que sea. El caso es que estaba contento. Deberías

dejar al chico en paz."

"El caso es que estaba hasta el culo por quinta vez al menos

esta semana. Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con un tío cuyo

principal objetivo en la vida ha cambiado de querer jugar al

fútbol universitario a intentar engullir un pack de seis birras

sin vomitar. Por no hablar del hecho de que se va a poner

gordo con tanta cerveza."

Tuve que parar para toser.

Me sentía un poco mareada y me obligué a respirar lenta y

profundamente cuando pasó el ataque de tos. Lau, con su

parloteo, ni se dio cuenta.

"¡Aj! ¡Tyler, gordo! No es algo que una quiera ver."

Me las arreglé para evitar nuevas ganas de toser.

"Y besarle es como chupar pies empapados en alcohol."

Lau arrugó el gesto.

"Vale, enferma. Qué pena que esté tan bueno."

Puse los ojos en blanco, sin molestarme en intentar ocultar mi

enfado ante su típica superficialidad.

"Siempre estás de mal humor cuando te pones enferma. Da

igual, no tienes ni idea de la cara de perrito abandonado que

Tyler tenía cuando le ignoraste en la comida. Ni siquiera

pudo..."

Entonces le vi. El tío muerto. Vale, me di cuenta enseguida de

que no estaba técnicamente "muerto". Era un no muerto. O

un no humano. Lo que fuera.

Los científicos decían una cosa,la gente decía otra, pero al final el resultado era el mismo. No

había confusión sobre qué era él, e incluso aunque no hubiera

sentido el poder y la oscuridad que emanaban de él, no había

maldita forma de que me pasase desapercibida su marca, una

luna creciente de colores azul zafiro en la frente, además del

tatuaje de nudos entrelazados que enmarcaba sus ojos

igualmente azules.

Era un vampiro.

Era algo peor, un rastreador.

Pues, ¡joder!, estaba ahí de pie junto a mi taquilla.

"¡Isabella, que no me estás haciendo caso!"

Entonces el vampiro habló y sus ceremoniales palabras

fluyeron a través del espacio que nos separaba, peligrosas y

seductoras, como sangre mezclada con chocolate derretido.

"¡Isabella Dwyer! La Noche te ha escogido, tu muerte será

tu renacer. La Noche te llama, escucha su dulce llamada. ¡El

destino te aguarda en La Casa de la Noche!"

Levantó un dedo largo y pálido y me señaló. Con el estallido

de dolor en mi frente, Lauren abrió la boca y gritó.

Cuando las manchas brillantes desaparecieron al fin de mis

ojos, levanté la mirada hacia el rostro sin color de Lau, que me

observaba.

Como de costumbre, dije la primera tontería que se me vino a

la cabeza.

"Lau, los ojos se te salen como los de un pez."

"Te ha Marcado. ¡Oh, Isabella! ¡Tienes el perfil de esa cosa en la

frente!" Entonces se llevó la mano temblorosa a sus blancos

labios e intentó, sin éxito, contener un sollozo.

Me incorporé y tosí. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y me

froté el entrecejo. Notaba una punzada, como si me hubiera

picado una avispa y el dolor se iba extendiendo alrededor de

los ojos y bajaba hasta mis mejillas. Me sentía como si fuese a

vomitar.

"¡Isabella!" Lau ahora sí que lloraba y hablaba entre pequeños hipos

húmedos. "Oh Dios mío. Ese tío era un Rastreador. —¡Un

Rastreador de vampiros!"

"Lauren." Guiñé los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de despejar el

dolor de cabeza. "Deja de llorar. Ya sabes que odio que llores."

Estiré los brazos para intentar tranquilizarla tocándole los

hombros.

Ella se encogió de forma instintiva y se alejó de mí.

No podía creerlo. Se había apartado, como si me tuviese

miedo.

Debió ver el dolor en mis ojos, porque al momento empezó de

nuevo con su cháchara incesante.

"¡Oh, Dios, Isabella! ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes ir a ese lugar.

No puedes ser una de esas cosas. ¡Esto no está pasando! ¿Con

quién se supone que voy a ir ahora a los partidos de fútbol?"

Me percaté de que no se había acercado a mí en ningún

momento durante su arranque. Me aferré a ese sentimiento

de dolor y malestar en mi interior que amenazaba con

hacerme romper a llorar. Mis ojos se secaron al instante. Era

buena ocultando las lágrimas. Tenía que serlo, había tenido

tres años para practicar.

"No pasa nada. Lo solucionaré. Es probable que no sea más

que un... extraño error" mentí.

En realidad no conversaba, tan solo hacía que salieran

palabras de mi boca. Todavía haciendo una mueca por el

dolor de cabeza, me puse en pie.

Al mirar a mí alrededor tuve una ligera sensación de alivio al ver que Lau y yo éramos las

únicas en la sala de mates y tuve que contener lo que sabía

que era una risa histérica.

Si no hubiese estado totalmente atacada con el dichoso examen de geometría que tenía al día

siguiente, razón por la que había corrido hacia mi taquilla

para coger el libro con la intención de intentar estudiar de

forma obsesiva {e inútil} por la noche, el rastreador me

hubiese encontrado frente a la escuela con la mayoría de los

mil trescientos chicos que iban al Instituto Sur de Secundaria

de Broken Arrow, esperando a lo que el estúpido clon de

Barbie que tengo por hermana llama "la gran limusina

amarilla".

Tengo un coche, pero estar allí con los menos afortunados que tienen que ir en los autobuses es la tradición,

por no mencionar que es una excelente manera de observar

quién pega a quién. Por lo que parecía, tan solo había otro

chico en la sala de mates—un empollón alto y delgado con los

dientes torcidos, de los que por desgracia tenía un primer

plano porque estaba allí de pie con la boca abierta, y

mirándome como si yo acabase de dar a luz a una piara de

cerdos voladores.

Tosí de nuevo, en esta ocasión una tos realmente húmeda y

desagradable. El empollón emitió un leve chillido y se

escabulló por la sala hacia el aula de la señora Day, aferrando

un fino tablero contra su huesudo pecho. Supongo que el club

de ajedrez había cambiado su hora de reunión a los lunes

después de clase.

¿Juegan los vampiros al ajedrez? ¿Había vampiros

empollones? ¿Y qué hay de animadoras vampiras tipo Barbie?

¿Tocaba algún vampiro en la banda? ¿Había vampiros Emo

con su raro estilo «chico con pantalón de chica» y esos

horribles flequillos cubriéndoles media cara? ¿O eran todos

esos extraños chicos góticos a los que no les gustaba

demasiado lavarse? ¿Me iba a convertir en una chica gótica?

O peor, ¿en una Emo? No me gustaba particularmente ir de

negro, al menos no solo de negro, ni sentía una repentina

aversión hacia el agua y el jabón, ni tampoco tenía un deseo

obsesivo de cambiar mi peinado y llevar demasiado lápiz de

ojos.

Todo esto se arremolinaba en mi cabeza mientras sentía que

otro pequeño ataque de risa histérica intentaba escapar de mi

garganta, y casi estuve agradecida cuando salió en forma de

tos.

"¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien?" La voz de Lauren sonaba demasiado alta,

como si alguien la pellizcase, y se había alejado otro paso de

mí.

Suspiré y sentí mi primera semilla de ira. Yo no había pedido

nada de esto. Lau y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde

tercero y ahora me miraba como si me hubiese transformado

en un monstruo.

"Lauren, soy yo. La misma de hace dos segundo y hace dos

horas y hace dos días." Hice un gesto de frustración hacia el

punzante dolor de mi cabeza. "¡Esto no cambia quién soy!"

Los ojos de Lau se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas, pero,

afortunadamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el

Material Girl de Madonna. De forma automática, miró el

identificador de llamada. Adiviné por su expresión de cordero

degollado que se trataba de su novio, Jared.

"Venga" dije con voz floja y cansada. "Vete a casa con él."

Su mirada de alivio fue como una bofetada en la cara.

"¿Me llamas luego?" lanzó por encima del hombro, mientras

emprendía una rápida retirada por la puerta lateral.

La observé correr por el césped del lado este hacia el

aparcamiento.

Pude ver cómo llevaba el teléfono móvil aplastado contra la

oreja y hablaba con Jared en pequeñas y animadas ráfagas.

Estoy segura de que ya le estaba contando que me estaba

convirtiendo en un monstruo.

El problema, por supuesto, era que convertirse en un

monstruo era la más atractiva de mis dos opciones.

_Opción número uno_: me convierto en un vampiro, que es igual que

un monstruo para cualquier ser humano.

_Opción número dos:_ mi cuerpo rechaza el cambio y muero. Para siempre.

Así que las buenas noticias eran que no tendría que hacer el

examen de geometría al día siguiente.

Las malas noticias eran que tendría que mudarme a _La Casa_

_de la Noche_, un internado privado en la periferia del centro de

Tulsa, conocido por todos mis amigos como Escuela de

Adiestramiento Vampírico, en la que pasaría los próximos

cuatro años sufriendo extraños e innombrables cambios

físicos, así como un cambio de vida radical y permanente. Y

todo eso solo si aquel proceso no me mataba.

Genial.

No quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Tan solo

quería intentar ser normal, a pesar de la carga que suponían

mis padres ultraconservadores, el trol que tenía por hermano

pequeño y mi tan perfecta hermana mayor.

Quería aprobar geometría.

Quería seguir teniendo notas altas para que me

aceptasen en la escuela de veterinaria de la Ohio State y

largarme de Broken Arrow, Oklahoma.

Pero, por encima de todo, quería encajar—al menos en la escuela.

Lo de mi casa era una tarea imposible, así que lo único que me quedaba

eran mis amigos y mi vida lejos de la familia.

Ahora también se me estaba arrebatando eso.

Me froté la frente y luego me revolví el pelo hasta que casi me

cubrió los ojos y, con un poco de suerte, la marca que había

aparecido sobre ellos. Me apresuré hacia la puerta que

conducía al aparcamiento de alumnos con la cabeza gacha,

como si estuviera fascinada con la porquería que se había

acumulado en mi bolso.

Pero me detuve poco antes de salir. A través de los cristales

que se juntaban en las puertas de aspecto institucional podía

ver a Tyler. Las chicas se arremolinaban a su alrededor,

haciendo poses y lanzando el pelo al aire, mientras que los

chicos daban ridículos acelerones a sus enormes camionetas e

intentaban {y en la mayoría de los casos fracasaban} parecer

guays. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo elegiría sentirme atraída

por eso? No, en honor a la verdad debo recordarme a mí

misma que Tyler solía ser increíblemente dulce, e incluso

tenía sus momentos. La mayoría de ellos cuando tenía el

detalle de estar sobrio.

Las risillas tontas y agudas de las chicas llegaban

revoloteando hasta mí desde el aparcamiento. Genial. Kathy

Richter, el putón de la escuela, intentaba dar un manotazo a

Heath. Incluso desde mi posición era obvio que ella pensaba

que golpearle era una especie de ritual de apareamiento.

Como de costumbre, el despistado Tyler no hacía otra cosa

que quedarse allí sonriendo. Bueno, qué diablos, mi día no

iba a ir mucho mejor. Y ahí estaba mi Volkswagen Escarabajo

—color turquesa de 1966, justo en medio del grupo. No. No

podía salir ahí. No podía caminar entre ellos con esta cosa en

la frente. Nunca más podría volver a formar parte de ellos.

Sabía demasiado bien lo que harían. Recordé al último chico

al que un rastreador había elegido en el Instituto Sur de

Secundaria.

Sucedió al inicio de curso del año pasado. El rastreador había

venido antes del comienzo de las clases y había identificado al

chico cuando se dirigía a su primera hora de clase. No pude

ver al rastreador, pero vi al chico después, durante un

instante, después de que soltase sus libros y saliera corriendo

del edificio, con la Marca brillando en su pálida frente y las

lágrimas empapando sus blanquísimas mejillas. Nunca

olvidaré lo abarrotados que habían estado los pasillos aquella

mañana y cómo todo el mundo se había apartado de él como

si tuviera la peste cuando corrió para huir por la puerta

principal de la escuela.

Yo había sido uno de esos chicos que se apartaron de su camino y se le quedaron mirando, a pesar

de que sentía auténtica lástima por él. Lo único que no quería

era ser etiquetada como _esa-chica-que-es-amiga-de-esosbichos-_

_raros_.

Ahora resulta bastante irónico, ¿verdad?

En vez de ir hacia mi coche, me dirigí hacia el baño más

cercano, que por suerte estaba vacío. Había tres puertas de

inodoro—sí, comprobé cada una por si había pies. En una

pared había dos lavabos, sobre los cuales colgaban dos

espejos de tamaño medio. Frente a los lavabos, la pared

opuesta estaba cubierta por otro enorme espejo que tenía una

repisa debajo para dejar los cepillos, el maquillaje y qué sé yo

qué más. Puse el bolso y el libro de geometría en la repisa,

respiré hondo y de un solo movimiento levanté la cabeza y me

puse el pelo hacia atrás.

Era como mirar a la cara de un desconocido que te es

familiar. Ya sabes, esa persona que ves entre la multitud y que

jurarías que conoces, pero que en realidad no es así. Ahora

esa persona era yo—la desconocida familiar.

Tenía mis mismos ojos. Eran del mismo color avellana que

nunca podía decirse si tendía al verde o al marrón, pero mis

ojos nunca habían sido tan grandes y redondos. ¿O sí? Tenía

el mismo pelo que yo—largo y liso y casi tan oscuro como

había sido el de mi abuela antes de que empezara a volverse

canoso. La desconocida tenía mis mismos pómulos elevados,

mi nariz larga y fuerte y mi boca ancha—más rasgos

heredados de mi abuela y de sus ancestros cheroqui. Pero mi

cara nunca había sido así de pálida. Siempre había tenido un

tono oliváceo, con la piel más oscura que nadie de mi familia.

Aunque tal vez no era que mi piel estuviese de repente muy

blanca... Quizá solo parecía pálida en contraste con el

contorno azul oscuro de la luna creciente perfectamente

situada en el centro de mi frente. O quizá era aquella horrible

luz de fluorescente. Esperaba que fuera por la luz.

Observé el tatuaje de aspecto exótico. Unido a mis fuertes

rasgos cheroqui, parecía otorgarme un toque salvaje... como

si perteneciese a un tiempo antiguo en el que el mundo era

más grande... más primitivo.

A partir de aquel día mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. Y por

un momento —solo un instante— me olvidé del miedo a no

encajar y sentí un inesperado arrebato de placer, mientras

muy dentro de mí la sangre de la gente de mi abuela se

regocijaba.

* * *

**Como véis Bella tiene unas características algo distintas, pero era necesario para la trama.**

**La historia es bastante interesante, denle una oportunidad aunque al principio es algo densa, porque explica todo el contexto y eso, pero cuando salga Edward veréis que os gusta. :)**

**La tenía por ahí escrita y decidi subirla para que veais que no he abandonado esto, solo estaba de descanso.**

**Bittes & Kisses**

**M**ariella**W**_aldorf._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada es mío; los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de P.C Cast, yo sólo la traduzco y adapto.**

**

* * *

**  
**

**Para Ana, mi Alice Cullen particular, a quien adoro y que me habló de P.C Cast.**

**Y para Antonella, mi hermana Argentina, a la que quiero muchísimo.**

****  
**

**

* * *

M**_a_R_ca**D**a_

_**Capítulo 2: Todo es una mierda.**_

_imp: leer nota de autor al final del capítulo.  
_

Cuando imaginé que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente

para que todo el mundo hubiese abandonado la escuela, volví a dejar caer el pelo sobre mi frente y salí del baño en

dirección a las puertas que llevaban al aparcamiento de los

alumnos. Todo parecía despejado.

Tan solo había un chico al final del aparcamiento con esos

pantalones anchos para nada atractivos en plan: «quiero ser parte de una banda».

Tenía toda su concentración puesta en evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones a medida que andaba,

así que ni se percataría de mi presencia.

Apreté los dientes ante las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, abrí la puerta y fui directa hacia mi Escarabajo**(N/A: se refiere al modelo de coche.)**.

En el momento en que puse un pie en la calle el sol comenzó a azotarme. Lo digo porque no era un día particularmente soleado.

Había muchas de esas nubes grandes e hinchadas que

parecían tan bonitas en las fotos, flotando en el cielo, medio tapando el sol. Pero eso no importaba. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos con dolor y mantener la mano en alto para tapar la intermitente luz.

Supongo que estaba tan concentrada en el dolor que la luz solar normal me causaba, que no me fijé en la furgoneta hasta que chirrió con un frenazo frente a mí.

"¡Oye, Is! ¿Es que no has visto mi mensaje?"

¡Oh, mierda mierda mierda! Era Tyler. Levanté la vista,

mirándole entre los dedos como si estuviera viendo una de

esas estúpidas películas de terror.

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la pickup de su amigo Dustin. A su espalda podía ver la cabina de la camioneta, en la que Dustin y su hermano Drew hacían lo que hacían de forma habitual: pelearse y discutir sobre Dios sabe qué chorrada de chicos.

Por suerte me ignoraban.

Miré de nuevo a Tyler y suspiré.

Tenía una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

Olvidando por un momento que acababa de ser marcada y

que estaba destinada a convertirme en un monstruo

chupasangre marginado, le miré con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Estás bebiendo en la escuela! ¿Estás loco?"

Su sonrisa de crío se hizo más grande.

"Sí, estoy loco, ¡loco por ti, nena!"

Negué con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda, abrí la

puerta chirriante de mi Escarabajo y lancé los libros y la

mochila al asiento del acompañante.

"¿Y por qué no estáis entrenando al fútbol?" dije,

manteniendo la cara lejos de su vista.

"¿Es que no te has enterado? ¡Nos han dado el día libre por la

paliza que le dimos a Unión el viernes!"

Dustin y Drew, que después de todo sí que parecían habernos estado prestando atención, lanzaron un par de «¡Yu-juuu!» y «¡Sííí!» desde dentro de la camioneta.

"Oh. Uh, no. Debo haberme perdido el anuncio. He estado

muy liada todo el día. Ya sabes, el gran examen de geometría de mañana." Intenté sonar normal y despreocupada.

Entonces me entró la tos y añadí: "Además, estoy agarrando un maldito resfriado".

"Is, en serio. ¿Estás mosqueada o algo? Yo que sé, ¿te ha

dicho Lauren alguna chorrada sobre la fiesta? Sabes que yo no te he puesto los cuernos. "

¿Eh? Lauren no había dicho ni una sola palabra referente a que Tyler me hubiera puesto los cuernos. Como una imbécil, me olvidé (vale, temporalmente) de mi nueva marca. Giré la cabeza de golpe para poder mirarle a la cara.

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Tyler? "

"Is, ¿yo? Ya sabes que yo nunca... "—Pero su acto inocente y sus excusas se apagaron para formar una poco atractiva

mirada boquiabierta de asombro cuando se fijó en mi marca.

"¿Pero qué..." comenzó a decir, pero le corté.

"¡Chsss! " Hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia los todavía

distraídos Dustin y Drew, que ahora cantaban a pleno pulmón las canciones del último CD de Toby Keith.

Los ojos de Tyler aún estaban abiertos de par en par con

asombro, pero bajó la voz.

"¿Es eso algún tipo de maquillaje que estás probando para la clase de teatro?"

"No" susurré. "No lo es"

"Pero no puedes estar marcada. Estamos saliendo. "

"¡No estamos saliendo!" Y así es como terminó mi media

tregua con la tos.

Casi me doblé por completo, intentando aguantar una tos con flemas realmente desagradable.

"¡Oye, Is!" Gritó Dustin desde la cabina. "Vas a tener que

dejar esos cigarrillos. "

"Sí, suena como si fueses a echar un pulmón o algo" dijo

Drew.

"¡Tronco, déjala en paz! Sabes que ella no fuma. Es que es un vampiro. "

Genial. Maravilloso. Tyler, con su habitual falta total y

absoluta de cualquier cosa parecida al sentido común, pensó que estaba defendiéndome al gritar a sus amigos, que de forma instantánea sacaron la cabeza por las ventanillas abiertas y me miraron embobados como si fuese un experimento científico.

"Oh, mierda. ¡Isabella es un puto bicho!" dijo Drew.

Las insensibles palabras de Drew hicieron que la ira, que

había estado hirviendo a fuego lento en algún lugar de mi

interior desde que Lauren se apartara de mí, bullese y se

desbordase.

Ignorando el dolor que el sol me causaba, miré fijamente a los ojos de Drew.

"¡Calla la puta boca! He tenido un muy mal día y no necesito más mierda también por tu parte." Hice una pausa para mirar de Drew, ahora callado y con los ojos como platos, a Dustin y añadí:

"Ni de la tuya. "

Y mientras mantenía el contacto visual con Dustin me di cuenta de algo. Algo que me asombró y al mismo tiempo me produjo una extraña excitación: Dustin parecía asustado.

Asustado de verdad.

Volví a mirar a Drew. También parecía asustado.

Entonces lo sentí. Una sensación de cosquilleo que recorrió mi piel e hizo que mi nueva marca ardiese.

Poder. Sentí poder.

"¿Is? ¿Pero qué coño...?" La voz de Tyler interrumpió mi

concentración e hizo que apartase la mirada de los hermanos.

"¡Larguémonos de aquí!" dijo Dustin, metiendo la marcha de la camioneta y pisando el acelerador. La camioneta dio una sacudida hacia delante, haciendo que Tyler perdiese el

equilibrio y se deslizara, haciendo el molino con los brazos y la cerveza, contra el asfalto del aparcamiento.

Automáticamente, corrí hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?" Tyler estaba apoyado sobre manos y rodillas y me agaché para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Entonces fue cuando lo olí. Había algo que olía maravilloso; cálido, dulce y delicioso.

¿Llevaba Tyler una nueva colonia? ¿Una de esas cosas raras de feromonas que se supone que atraen a las mujeres como un gran caza insectos manipulados genéticamente?

No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él hasta que se estiró del todo y nuestros cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados. Bajó la vista y me miró con ojos interrogantes.

No me aparté de él. Debería haberlo hecho. Lo hubiera hecho antes... pero no ahora. Hoy no.

"¿Is?" dijo suavemente, con voz profunda y ronca.

"Hueles muy bien" no pude evitar decir. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar su eco en mis palpitantes sienes.

"Isabella, te he echado mucho de menos. Tenemos que volver a estar juntos. Sabes que te quiero de verdad."

Acercó la mano a mi cara y ambos nos dimos cuenta de la sangre que cubría la palma de su mano—. Ah, mierda. Supongo que me he... —Su voz se apagó cuando me miró a la cara. Solo podía imaginar el aspecto que tendría, con la cara toda blanca, mi nueva marca delineada con un brillo azul zafiro y los ojos mirando fijamente la sangre de su mano.

No podía moverme, ni apartar la mirada.

—Quiero... —Susurré—. Quiero... —

¿Qué es lo que quería?

No podía expresarlo con palabras. No, no era eso. No quería expresarlo con palabras. No quería hablar en voz alta de la sobrecogedora oleada de deseo candente que intentaba ahogarme. Y no era porque Tyler estuviese tan cerca. Ya había estado así de cerca antes.

Demonios, llevábamos enrollándonos desde hacía un año,

pero nunca me había hecho sentir así... Nunca así. Me mordí el labio y gemí.

La pickup chirrió hasta detenerse dando un coletazo junto a nosotros. Drew bajó de un salto, rodeó a Tyler por la cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás para meterlo en la cabina de la camioneta.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy hablando con Isabella!"

Tyler intentó forcejear con Drew, pero el chico era un

defensa veterano del equipo de Broken Arrow, y realmente

enorme. Dustin tiró de ellos y cerró de un golpe la puerta de la camioneta.

— ¡Déjale en paz, monstruo! —me chilló Drew mientras

Dustin pisaba a fondo el acelerador, y esta vez salieron pitando de verdad.

Entré en mi Escarabajo. Las manos me temblaban con tanta fuerza que tuve que intentarlo tres veces antes de conseguir poner el motor en marcha.

—Tan solo ve a casa. Tan solo ve a casa. —Repetí esas

palabras una y otra vez entre toses desgarradoras mientras

conducía. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tardé quince minutos en llegar a casa, pero me pareció que pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me encontraba en el paseo de entrada demasiado pronto, intentando prepararme para la escena que me esperaba dentro, tan segura como que el rayo precede al trueno.

¿Por qué había estado deseando llegar allí? Supongo que

técnicamente no lo deseaba tanto. Supongo que tan solo

estaba huyendo de lo que había sucedido en el aparcamiento con Tyler.

¡No! No iba a pensar en aquello ahora. Además,

probablemente había algún tipo de explicación racional para todo, una explicación racional y sencilla. Dustin y Drew eran unos retrasados, cerebros totalmente inmaduros llenos de cerveza. No había usado un nuevo poder espeluznante para intimidarles. Tan solo les había asustado ver mi marca.

Era simplemente eso.

Es decir, la gente tenía miedo a los vampiros.

—¡Pero yo no soy un vampiro! —dije. Entonces tosí mientras recordaba la hipnótica belleza de la sangre de Tyler y el arrebato de deseo que había sentido hacia él.

No hacia Tyler, sino hacia la sangre de Tyler.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! La sangre no era bella ni deseable. Debía estar bajo los efectos de una conmoción. Eso era. Tenía que ser eso.

Estaba en estado de shock y no podía pensar con claridad.

Vale... Vale...

Distraídamente, me toqué la frente. Había dejado de quemar, pero aún la sentía diferente. Tosí por enésima vez.

De acuerdo. No pensaría en Tyler, pero no podía seguir

negándolo. Me sentía diferente. Mi piel estaba ultrasensible, me dolía el pecho y, a pesar de que llevaba puestas mis gafas de sol _Maui Jim_, seguía abriendo los ojos con dolor.

—Me estoy muriendo... —gemí, y entonces cerré la boca al

instante. Puede que efectivamente me estuviese muriendo.

Levanté la vista hacia la gran casa de ladrillo que, después de tres años, aún no sentía como mi hogar.

«Supéralo. Simplemente supéralo».

Al menos mi hermana no habría llegado aún a casa. Ensayo de animadoras. Con un poco de suerte, el trol estaría hipnotizado con su nuevo videojuego _Fuerza Delta: Black Hawk Derribado._

Puede que tuviera a mamá para mí sola. Quizá ella lo entendería... Quizá ella sabría qué hacer...

Ah, diablos. Tenía dieciséis años, pero de repente me di

cuenta de que no quería a nada tanto como a mi madre.

—Por favor, que lo entienda —susurré en una sencilla oración a cualquier dios o diosa que pudiera estar escuchándome.

Como de costumbre, entré por el garaje. Recorrí el pasillo

hacia mi habitación y tiré el libro de geometría, el bolso y la mochila sobre la cama. Luego, respiré hondo y fui, un poco temblorosa, en busca de mi madre.

Estaba en el cuarto de estar, acurrucada en el borde del sofá, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo Sopa de pollo para el alma de la mujer. Parecía tan normal, tanto como solía parecer. Salvo porque solía leer romances exóticos y llevaba maquillaje de forma habitual. Aquellas eran dos cosas que su nuevo marido no permitía {_menudo cerdo_}

"¿Renné?"

—¿Hum? —No levantó la mirada.

Tragué con fuerza.

—Mamá. —Usé el nombre con el que solía llamarla antes de que se casara con John—. Necesito tu ayuda.

No sé si fue el uso inesperado de «Mamá» o si algo en mi voz activó una pizca de intuición materna que aún quedaba en algún lugar de su interior, pero los ojos que levantó de inmediato del libro eran dulces y estaban llenos de preocupación.

—¿Qué es, cariño...? —empezó a decir, pero las palabras se

congelaron en sus labios cuando sus ojos descubrieron la

marca en mi frente.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?

El corazón comenzó a dolerme de nuevo.

—Mamá, yo no he hecho nada. Esto es algo que me ha

ocurrido, no lo he provocado yo. No es culpa mía.

—¡Oh, por favor, no! —gimió como si yo no hubiera dicho una sola palabra—. ¿Qué va a decir tu padre?

Yo quería gritar: ¡cómo íbamos ninguno a saber lo que iba a decir mi padre si no le habíamos visto u oído nada de él desde hacía catorce años! Pero sabía que no serviría para nada y siempre la enloquecía cuando le recordaba que Phill no era mi verdadero padre. Así que probé una táctica diferente. Una que había abandonado hacía tres años.

—Mama, por favor. ¿No podrías ocultárselo? Al menos

durante un día o dos. Mantenerlo en secreto entre nosotras dos hasta que... no sé... nos acostumbremos a ello o algo. —

Contuve el aliento.

—Pero, ¿qué le diré? Ni siquiera puedes tapar esa cosa con

maquillaje. —Sus labios hicieron una mueca extraña cuando lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la luna creciente.

—Mamá, no me refería a quedarme aquí mientras nos

acostumbramos a ello. Tengo que irme, ya lo sabes. —Tuve

que hacer una pausa cuando una fuerte tos hizo temblar mis hombros—. El rastreador me marcó. Tengo que mudarme a _La Casa de la Noche_ o me pondré más y más enferma. —_Y_ _entonces moriré_, intenté decir con los ojos.

Ni siquiera podía decir las palabras—. Tan solo quiero un par de días antes de tener que enfrentarme a... —Me callé para no tener que pronunciar su nombre, en esta ocasión provocando la tos a propósito, lo cual no era difícil.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a tu padre?

Sentí un ataque de miedo ante el pánico en su voz. ¿No era

ella la madre? ¿No se suponía que ella tenía las respuestas en lugar de las preguntas?

—Solo... solo dile que voy a pasar los próximos dos días en

casa de Lauren porque tenemos que entregar un proyecto

enorme de biología.

Observé el cambio en los ojos de mi madre. La preocupación se disipó y dio paso a la dureza que conocía demasiado bien.

—Así que lo que estás diciendo es que quieres que le mienta.

—No, mamá. Lo que estoy diciendo es que quiero que, por

una vez, antepongas lo que yo necesito a lo que él quiere.

Quiero que seas mi mamá. ¡Que me ayudes a hacer el

equipaje y me acompañes a esta nueva escuela porque estoy asustada y enferma y no sé si puedo hacerlo yo sola! —Acabé a toda prisa, respirando con fuerza y tosiendo en la mano.

—No sabía que había dejado de ser tu madre —dijo con

frialdad.

Me hizo sentir aún más agotada que Lauren. Suspiré.

—Creo que ese es el problema, mamá. No te importa lo

suficiente como para darte cuenta. No te ha importado nada salvo Phill desde que te casaste con él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al mirarme.

—No sé cómo puedes ser tan egoísta. ¿No te das cuenta de

todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? Gracias a él dejé aquel

horrible trabajo en Dillards. Gracias a él no tenemos que

preocuparnos por el dinero y tenemos esta casa grande y

bonita. Gracias a él tenemos seguridad y un brillante futuro.

Había escuchado aquellas palabras tan a menudo que podía haberlas recitado con ella. Era en este punto de nuestras no conversaciones cuando yo solía disculparme y volvía a mi habitación.

Pero hoy no podía disculparme. Hoy era diferente. Todo era diferente.

—No, madre. La verdad es que por culpa de él no has

prestado la más mínima atención a tus hijos durante tres

años. ¿Sabías que tu hija mayor se ha convertido en una

putilla taimada y malcriada que se ha tirado a medio equipo de fútbol? ¿Sabes qué sangrientos y desagradables

videojuegos esconde Kevin? ¡No, pues claro que no!

Los dos actúan como si fuesen felices y fingen que les gusta Phill y todo este rollo de familia de ensueño, así que tú les sonríes, rezas por ellos y les dejas hacer lo que sea. ¿Y yo? Crees que soy la mala porque no finjo, porque soy honesta. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy tan harta de mi vida que me alegro de que el rastreador me haya marcado!

Llaman a esa escuela de vampiros La Casa de la Noche, ¡pero no puede ser más oscura que esta casa «perfecta»! —

Antes de que pudiera llorar o gritar, me di la vuelta y me fui sin decir palabra a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras de mí.

Ojala se ahoguen todos.

A través de aquellas paredes demasiado delgadas pude oír a mi madre haciendo una histérica llamada a Phill. No había duda de que vendría a toda velocidad a casa para ocuparse de mí, «el problema».

En lugar de caer en la tentación que sentía de sentarme en la cama y llorar, vacié la mochila de la porquería de la escuela.

¿Para qué lo necesitaba a donde iba? Probablemente ni

siquiera tienen clases normales. Es probable que tengan

clases como «_Desgarrar la garganta de la gente»_ e... e...

_«Introducción a cómo ver en la oscuridad»_. Lo que sea.

No importaba lo que mi madre hubiera hecho o no, no podía quedarme allí. Tenía que irme.

Así que, ¿qué necesitaba llevar conmigo?

Mis dos pares de vaqueros favoritos, aparte de lo que llevaba puesto. Un par de camisetas negras. En fin, ¿qué otra cosa llevan los vampiros si no? Además, te hacen parecer más delgada. Estuve a punto de dejar mi bonita blusa de color celeste brillante, porque todo ese negro iba a deprimirme más con toda probabilidad, así que también la incluí.

Luego llené la bolsa lateral de sujetadores, tangas y cosas de maquillaje y para el pelo. Estuve a punto de dejar mi peluche, Otis el _Pes_ (no podía decir «pez» cuando tenía dos años), sobre la almohada, pero... bueno... vampiro o no, no creía que fuese a dormir muy bien sin él, así que lo metí con cuidado en la maldita mochila.

Entonces oí llamar a mi puerta y aquella voz me habló desde fuera.

—¿Qué? —chillé, y a continuación me convulsioné con un

desagradable ataque de tos.

—Zoey. Tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Genial. Estaba claro que no se habían ahogado.

Acaricié a Otis el _Pes_.

—Otis, esto es una mierda. —Estiré los hombros, tosí otra vez y salí a hacer frente al enemigo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por comentar!**

**Si hay alguna expresión que suene rara o algo hacedmelo saber ya que, cómo lo voy traduciendo sobre la marcha, es muy probable que tenga fallos.**

**Otra cosa, al editar el cap me sale raro, no se en que formato os sale a ustedes pero si sale todo junto y sin separación de párrafos no es culpa mía. (Una de las cosas que me molesta de FF T_T)**

**Mela: En un principio sí, pero me estoy leyendo la 2º entrega y aparece otra persona con las características idóneas para ser Edward pero lo malo es que es en la secuela y no creo que os guste un BxE sin Ed no? Así que sí. **

**Bella Uchija: Grax por el RR, como ves no os he hecho esperar mucho :)**

**La Chica De Los Jazmines: Cielo! gracias por ser el primer RR, te adoro (L)  
**


End file.
